Basil Hawkins
|birthday = 9 września |age = 29 lat (debiut) 31 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 210 cm |blood type = S |affiliation = Piraci Hawkinsa; Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt |occupation = Pirat; kapitan |status = Aktywny |bounty = 249,000,000 320,000,000 |devilfruits = Słom-Słomowoc |debut = Rozdział 498; Odcinek 392 |japanese voice = Shigenori Sōya |FUNimation = Tallesin Jaffe |colorscheme = HawkinsPiratesColors }} Basil Hawkins – niesławny pirat pochodzący z North Blue i kapitan załogi Hawkinsa. Jest jednym z dwunastu piratów zwanych "Najgorsza Generacja" (wcześniej znanych jako "Jedenastka Supernowych"). Poprzednio nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 249,000,000, ale podczas przeskoku wzrosła do 320,000,000. Wygląd Basil to wysoki blondyn z włosami sięgającymi ramion. Posiada czarne tatuaże w kształcie szpikulców w okolicach brwi oraz tatuaż w kształcie krzyża na szyi. Ponadto Hawkins ma długi, strzałkowaty nos, wysuniętą żuchwę oraz wąskie oczy, które bardzo rzadko się rozszerzają. Pirat ma jasną karnację skóry i jest całkiem mocno umięśniony, zwłaszcza na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Do tego posiada niezwykle długie ręce i nogi. W formie lalki, Basil zamienia się w potwora, który składa się z grubych nici w kolorze szaro - oliwkowym. Jego tatuaże nad oczyma znikają, dłonie zyskują coś na kształt błon, a jego usta przypominają blanki występujące w murach obronnych. Jako młody chłopak, „Magik” miał krótsze włosy i wyglądał na zwyczajnego chłopaka. Hawkins nosi nienagannie biały płaszcz i fioletowe spodnie, włożone w czarne, sznurowane buty. Biodra przewiązane ma pasem w odcieniu jasnego różu. Nad nim znajduje się czarna ozdoba, przecięta wzdłuż środka ciemnoróżową linią. Znajduje się tam również złoty łańcuch z rubinem. Jego lewą rękę wzmacnia szaro - czarno - granatowy, metalowy ochraniacz , który owija cały biceps Hawkinsa. Przypuszczalnie może to być broń, ewentualnie Hawkins nie ma lewego ramienia, tudzież chroni je. Basil nosi także czarne rękawiczki. Na prawym biodrze nosi miecz z brązowo - bordową rękojeścią, która przypomina laleczkę służącą do praktykowania voodoo, ponieważ znajdują się tam różowe elementy przypominające po trochu twarze jego słomianych laleczek. Jako młody chłopak „Magik”, nosił czarne buciki, spodnie w poziome paski i koszulę z bufonami oraz sporym kołnierzem. Już jako dziecko interesował się kartami, które na odwrocie posiadały krzyże. Po przeskoku czasowym, Basil nosi długi czarny płaszcz z białym kołnierzem oraz spodnie w kratę zakończone u spodu falbanami. Jego karty są koloru żółto - różowego z gwiazdą, która znajduje się po środku. Promienie gwiazdy są granatowo - pomarańczowe. Przed przeskokiem jego czarno - granatowo - żółte karty również przedstawiały symbol podobny do gwiazdy, ale jednak w nieco innej konfiguracji. Druga strona jego kart przedstawia przeróżne rysunki, np. karta nr 13 pokazuje kościotrupa w czarnym płaszczu z wielką kosą, czyli znak śmierci. Walcząc w formie potwora, Basil używa również długich, czarnych gwoździ, a na jego lewym nadgarstku pojawia się kremowa bransoleta. Galeria Główna seria Hawkins%27s_Pre_Timeskip_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Hawkinsa w mandze przed przeskokiem. Hawkins%27s_Post_Timeskip_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Hawkinsa w mandze po przeskoku. Hawkins_Wano.png|Hawkins podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Hawkins_as_a_Child.png|Hawkins jako dziecko. Hawkins%27_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy Hawkinsa. Gry wideo Hawkins_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Hawkins w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Hawkins_Thousand_Storm.png|Hawkins w One Piece Thousand Storm. Hawkins_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Hawkins w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Hawkins_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Hawkinsa z anime. Hawkins_One_Piece_Stampede.png|Hawkins w One Piece: Stampede. Hawkins_Wano_Country_Arc_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Hawkinsa w stroju z Wano w anime. Basil_Hawkins_as_a_Female.png|Hawkins jako kobieta. Unmei_no_Rasen.png|Hawkins na okładce płyty One Piece Nippon Judan! 47 Cruise CD. Osobowość Basil Hawkins ocenia swoje szanse na wygranie pojedynku na podstawie kart. Potrafi dzięki nim ocenić swoje szanse w walce czy też zobaczyć obecność widma śmierci wokół przeciwnika. Ocenia to w procentowym przybliżeniu, zdaniami typu: "76% - szanse na powodzenie uniku". Potrafił również przewidzieć to, że Luffy odzyska zdrowie po doznanych obrażeniach w czasie bitwy. Hawkins wydaje się wierzyć bezgranicznie w potęgę przeznaczenia, które potrafi odczytać. Jest stonowanym i spokojnym piratem, który bez sprzeciwu przyjmuje to, co ofiarowuje mu los. Sprawia wrażenie silnego, jednak nie afiszuje się ze swoją mocą. Jest postacią zagadkową i wyniosłą, która z reguły zachowuje spokój. Jednak gdy Urouge znacznie zwiększył swoją moc, wprawiło to Basila w coś na kształt szoku. Hawkins nie ma w zwyczaju wpadać w panikę i nie lubi stosować niepotrzebnej przemocy. Mimo to potrafi być bezwzględny i okrutny, a dodatkowo wykorzystuje niewinnych ludzi do własnych celów. Wiemy też, że Magik nienawidzi żartów. Relacje Załoga Są bardzo lojalni i oddani swojemu kapitanowi. Jego rozkazy wydają się, być dla nich świętością. Wygląda też na to, że gdyby wymagała tego sytuacja są w stanie oddać życie za swojego kapitana, ponieważ ufają mu oni bezgranicznie. Urouge Podczas walki Urouge'a z Pacifistą, Hawkins dziwi się, że ktoś, kto tak kiepsko walczył, nagle zwiększył swoją moc do tak wielkiego poziomu. Basil wlał też w serce przybysza z niebiańskiej wyspy nadzieję, kiedy oznajmił mu, że nie widzi nad nim cienia śmierci. Urogue potraktował to jako przyjazny żart, ale mimo to zwęszył swoją szansę i przystąpił do kontrataku. Monkey D. Luffy Wierzący w przeznaczenie Hawkins, wykładając swoje karty, za każdym razem zauważa, że szanse Luffy’ego na przetrwanie nigdy nie spadają do zera, czego sam nie potrafi pojąć. Brązowobrody Jak wiemy po starciu z Hawkinsem na wyspie o nazwie Foodvalten, Brązowobrody stracił nogi i ledwo uszedł z życiem. Zakończyło to karierę pirata, który ostatecznie wylądował na Punk Hazard i został schwytany przez Smokera. Obaj piraci nie przepadali za sobą od samego początku i słabszy z nich na pewno do dzisiaj czuje urazę do Basila. Eustass Kid Po dwuletnim przeskoku widzimy zarówno Kida jak i Basila podczas tajnego spotkania. Apoo sieje zamęt w bazie Eustassa, co rozwściecza Kida, który dąży do starcia. W tym samym czasie, Hawkins zrezygnowany i sprawiający wrażenie rozczarowanego postanawia ulotnić się z bazy Kida.W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje go Killer, który prosi o zachowanie spokoju i przypomina, że spotkanie ma na celu utworzenie sojuszu, w którego skład ma wchodzić Kid, Hawkins jak i Apoo Scratchmen Apoo Po dwuletnim przeskoku widzimy Basila i Apoo podczas tajnego spotkania. Długoręki sieje zamęt w bazie Kida i rozprawia się z członkiem jego załogi ze względu na możliwość namierzania go przez ukrytego snajpera. Rozwścieczony Kid dąży do starcia, ale powstrzymuje go Killer. Okazuje się, że spotkanie ma na celu utworzenie sojuszu, w którego skład ma wchodzić Kid, Hawkins jak i Apoo. Fabuła Przybycie na archipelag Sabaody Pierwszy raz widzimy go w barze ze swoją załogą, gdzie przebywają również Jewelry Bonney i Capone Bege. Dochodzi do incydentu, w którym kelner wpadając na jednego z członków załogi Hawkinsa, brudzi go jedzeniem. Z kolei dowiadując się o poturbowaniu Niebiańskiego Smoka przez Luffy’ego, jest jedynym, którego postawa jest niejasna, gdyż nie wyraża ani chęci zostania, ani ucieczki. Następnie widzimy go, gdy Żółta Małpa przybywa do niego i jego załogi. Pyta go o Sentoumaru, Basil zaś ignoruje go, dalej wykładając swoje karty i obliczając procentowe prawdopodobieństwa (wygląda to dość komicznie, bo Piraci Hawkinsa stoją w bezpiecznej odległości i przyglądają się temu zajściu, mimo że przed chwilą byli przy swoim kapitanie). W końcu jednak odpowiada, że nie zna tego człowieka, i żeby Borsalino zwrócił się do kogoś innego. Ten odpowiada, że jeśli go nie znajdzie to zyska wolny czas. A w wolnym czasie nie może przepuścić kogoś ściganego tak wysokim listem gończym. W tym samym momencie ciało Hawkinsa przelatuje między zdezorientowaną załogą, która dopiero po chwili pojmuje, że kapitan przefrunął między nimi. Borsalino wymierza kolejny cios, a następnie widzimy wychodzącego Basila. Nie odnosi on żadnych ran, z jego ciała wychodzą laleczki. mały|200px|left|Hawkins atakuje Żółtą Małpę za pomocą Fazy Podporządkowania Demona. Do walki dołączają się później Urouge oraz X Drake, a także jeden z obecnych na archipelagu Pacifistów. Hawkins przybiera postać ogromnego stracha na wróble. Wykonuje atak Faza Demona, jednak Borsalino jest od niego szybszy. Znika, by za chwilę swoje dwa palce przyłożyć do oczu Basila i oślepić go laserowym atakiem. Następnie uderza go tyle razy, że Hawinks osiąga swój limit. Żółta Małpa przymierza się do wykonania ostatecznego ataku, gdy Scratchmen Apoo zaczyna swoje muzyczne show. Po zajęciu się nim oraz X Drakiem, rani Basila promieniem świetlnym w kształcie długiej strzały. Hawkins już w tym momencie przyjmuje obrażenia jak normalny człowiek (postać ogromnego stracha na wróble chwilę wcześniej zanika). Następnie Borsalino staje nad nim i przymierza się do kolejnego ciosu, ale jego ślimakofon zaczyna dzwonić, ratując Hawkinsa od śmierci. Wojna na Marineford Widziany jest podczas oglądania egzekucji Ace'a na archipelagu Sabaody, gdzie umieszczono ogromny telebim. Przewidział on także szanse na przetrwanie załogi Białobrodego, jednak nie było nam dane zobaczyć tego wyniku. Później widziany był przy próbie ocenienia szans na przetrwanie Luffy’ego i ku jego zdumieniu, ilekroć nie próbował, szanse nie spadały do zera. Po wojnie mały|200px|Hawkins podejmuje przewidzenie i pokpiwa sobie zwyczajnie z Brązowobrodym. Po wojnie stoczonej w Marineford, on i jego załoga docierają do Nowego Świata i kierują się na wyspę, która jest pod rządami Brązowobrodego. Przy spotkaniu Hawkins, pyta go dwukrotnie o jego imię, następnie ignorując dobiegające pomruki o domniemanym zwycięstwie przeciwnika, kwituje, że jego imię jest po prostu dziwne. Brązowobrody pyta Hawkinsa, czy ten żartuje. Basil odpowiada mu, że: nienawidzi żartów, i że widzi nad nim widmo śmierci. Dobywa wtedy miecza i uaktywnia swoją Fazę Podporządkowania Demona. Spotkanie z Kidem i Apoo thumb|200px|left|Kid, Apoo i Hawkins spotykają się w Nowym Świecie. Gdy Kid i Killer nadchodzą by powitać swoich gości, Hawkins i Apoo byli już na miejscu i czekali na rozwój wypadków. Scratchmen stanął jedną nogą na krześle, obok pokonanego podwładnego Kida, po czym przywitał się z Eustassem i stwierdził, że widok jego odrażającego pyska, wywołuje u niego uczucie nostalgii. Apoo rzekomo sądził, że Kid ukrywa gdzieś snajpera i dlatego musi bardzo uważać, ponieważ znajdując się w kryjówce wroga, trzeba być gotowym do walki. Eustass zwrócił się do Killera i zaznaczył, że to właśnie dlatego nie chciał zapraszać swojego starego wroga. Blondyn starał się załagodzić sytuację, ale Kid oznajmił, że zabije Apoo tu i teraz. Długoręki szybko zadeklarował gotowość do walki, ale właśnie wtedy Hawkins, który wcześniej w spokoju odczytywał znaki zawarte w kartach wtrącił, że nie ma to sensu i zbiera się do powrotu. Zdesperowany Killer zatrzymał Basila, prosząc go by nie postępował pochopnie. Następnie stanowczo poprosił Kida i Apoo, żeby przerwali dziecinadę i zapytał, czy trójka kapitanów nie może ze sobą chociaż porozmawiać na temat przystąpienia ich załóg do sojuszu. Jak się później okazało, cała trójka doszła jednak do porozumienia i przystąpiła do sojuszu. Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, ponieważ zarówno piraci jak i zwykli obywatele komentując odejście z zastępów Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz Jokera, zauważyli również dwie inne groźne informacje. Pierwszą był sojusz Słomka i Lawa, a drugą połączenie sił przez Hawkinsa, Kida i Apoo. Wzbudziło to pewien niepokój wśród mieszkańców wysp w Nowym Świecie i piratów pływających po tych niebezpiecznych wodach. Luffy zastanawiał się czy trójka kapitanów ma podobne plany co on i Law, ale jego sojusznik zaznaczył, że układ ten jest sprawą wyżej wspomnianej trójki. Konfrontacja z Kaidou thumb|200px|Przymierze staje naprzeciw Kaidou. Umiejętności i moce Diabelski owoc mały|200px|Zdolność lalek voodoo Hawkinsa. Jego diabelski owoc jest nam na razie bliżej nieznany i nie wiemy jaki typ reprezentuje. Jednym z jego zastosowań jest możliwość przekierowania uszkodzeń ciała na inne istoty żywe, przy pomocy słomianych laleczek voodoo. Osoba, która "reprezentuje" ową lalkę otrzymuje całe obrażenia fizyczne, co pozwala Hawkinsowi pozostać nietykalnym. Pozwoliło to Basilowi przetrwać szturm Borsalino. Po otrzymaniu obrażeń, lalka wynurza się z ciała "żywiciela" ukazując skutki otrzymanego ciosu. Ponadto Basil potrafi zamienić się w wielkiego potwora, przypominającego stracha na wróble, który zamiast paznokci dzierży niebezpieczne gwoździe. Słabością tej dziwacznej umiejętności jest limit lalek, które Hawkins może przetrzymywać wewnątrz swojego ciała. W walce przeciwko admirałowi, pirat posiadał ich zaledwie 10 i według niego było to zdecydowanie za mało. Możemy przypuszczać, że jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba Hawkins może w nieznany nam sposób stworzyć więcej takich zabezpieczeń. Lalek można pozbyć się w prosty sposób, jeżeli posiada się wystarczająco szybkie i potężne ataki, takie jakimi dysponował Borsalino. Basil nie jest też chroniony przed niefizycznymi ruchami podczas walki, ponieważ Borsalino bez mniejszych problemów zdołał go oślepić. Tryb stracha na wróble, znacząco zwiększa zasięg i siłę jego ataków, ale równocześnie ułatwia przeciwnikowi trafianie w cel i pozbywanie się kolejnych lalek. Dodatkowo po wykorzystaniu wszystkich słomkowych tarcz, Basil powraca do ludzkiej formy i staje się podatny na wrogie ciosy, nie mając już jak się bronić. Bronie mały|200px|Hawkins wyciąga miecz przeciw Brązowobrdemu. Hawkins posiada sporej wielkości miecz, którego głowica przypomina nieco lalkę voodoo. Nie wiemy jednak jaki jest poziom umiejętności Basila we władaniu białą bronią, ponieważ Magik nie pokazał nam jeszcze swojego stylu szermierki. Jednakże wyciągał on miecz z pochwy, podczas utarczki słownej z Brązowobrodym, a ponieważ wiemy jak skończył nieszczęsny pirat (stracił dolną połowę ciała), możemy przypuszczać, że ostrze Hawkinsa jest całkiem śmiercionośną bronią dzierżoną przez potężnego użytkownika. Gdy Basil przybiera formę stracha na wróble, używa niezwykle długich, czarnych gwoździ, które zapewne wbija w ciało ofiary. Nie mamy jednak co do tego pewności i może istnieć inne zastosowanie dla szpikulców. Wróżby i przewidywanie przyszłości Hawkins często odczytuje znaki ze swoich kart. Pozwalają mu one przewidywać przyszłość i zmierzyć się z nieuchronnym przeznaczeniem. Dzięki kartom może on określić wynik bitwy i jej poszczególne elementy takie jak: atak, obrona, unik i ucieczka w procentowym przybliżeniu. Jego przewidywania zazwyczaj się sprawdzają, ale nawet on nie jest w stanie dogłębnie pojąć wszystkich zjawisk, które go otaczają, co najlepiej obrazuje obraz Urouge'a, który ni z tego, nie z owego zwiększył swoją moc do poziomu równego Pacifiście, co wyraźnie było po za zakresem pojmowania Hawkinsa. Magik przewidział, że Supernowa i jego załoga nie zginą z rąk admirała Borsalino, a także wskazał, że Luffy przetrwa wojnę w Marineford, a jego szanse na przeżycie nigdy nie spadają do zera. Jednak pomylił się w wypadku Brązowobrodego, nad którym zauważył cień śmierci, a który cudem zdołał przetrwać. Mimo to należy również rozważyć scenariusz, w którym Hawkins nastraszył wroga, ale ostatecznie oszczędził jego życie, ponieważ w trakcie walki zauważył, że nie jest to jeszcze czas by pirat umierał. Przed przeskokiem jego karty utrzymują się na liniach przypominających nieco układ gałęzi drzewa, ale po przeskoku widzimy, że Hawkins potrafi sprawić, by jego karty lewitowały w powietrzu. Karty tarota Cartomancy.png|Niebieskie karty Hawkinsa przed przeskokiem. Cartomancy2.png|Czerwone karty Hawkinsa po przeskoku. Hawkins_Tarot_Deck.png|Talia Hawkinsa w powietrzu. Glowing_Cards.png|Karty świecące na biało. Floating_Cards.png|Karty świecące na fioletowo. Znane efekty kart to: * Głupiec: ** Odwrócona: Hawkins określił ją mianem jednej z najbardziej nieszczęśliwych kart, gdyż jest to karta wewnętrznej niezgodności. Sprawiła, że jego kamraci zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. * Papież: ** Odwrócona: Hawkins opisał ją jako kartę zemsty. Jej dokładne efekty są nieznane, ale sprawiła, że Strawman Hawkinsa stał się większy i silniejszy. ** Prosta: Hawkins określił ją jako kartę wsparcia i z jej pomocą przewidział, że ktoś pomoże jego wrogom uciec. The_Fool.png|Głupiec. The_Hierophant.png|Papież. Główne walki * Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge i Scratchmen Apoo kontra Borsalino i Pacifista * Basil Hawkins kontra Brązowobrody i jego jego załoga (niepokazana) * Basil Hawkins i jego ludzie kontra Monkey D. Luffy i Roronoa Zoro * Basil Hawkins kontra Trafalgar D. Water Law (miasto Bakura) Różnica między mangą a anime mały|150px|Jedna z kart Hawkinsa ("Śmierć") w anime. W mandze nie widzieliśmy jakich kart Hawkins używa do przewidywanie przyszłości. Jednak w anime było nam dane zobaczyć kartę tarota z nr. 13 (śmierć). Karta ta jest najczęściej błędnie interpretowana. Większość ludzi gdy widzi ją podczas wróżenia, uważa ją za symbol śmierci. W rzeczywistości karta ta oznacza nadchodzącą zmianę (najczęściej na lepsze), a gdy zostaje wyciągnięta do góry nogami reprezentuje niezgodę na przyjęcie zmian lub trzymanie się przy przestarzałych sposobach zachowania i myślenia. Ciekawostki * W czwartym, japońskim konkursie popularności, Hawkins uplasował się na 56. miejscu zdobywając 40 głosów, w piątym awansował na 54. miejsce. * Jego imię pochodzi od dwóch prawdziwych piratów - Basila Ringrose'a i Johna Hawkinsa. * W Japonii data urodzin Hawkinsa czyli 9 września, jest dniem wróżbiarstwa (占いの日 Uranai no Hi), co jest nawiązaniem do jego umiejętności i zainteresowań. Nawigacja ca:Basil Hawkins de:Basil Hawkins en:Basil Hawkins es:Basil Hawkins fr:Basil Hawkins it:Basil Hawkins pt:Basil Hawkins ru:Бэзил Хокинс tr:Basil Hawkins Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Piraci Hawkinsa Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Najgorsza Generacja Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie